


無眠之夢Sleepless Dream

by Falte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falte/pseuds/Falte
Summary: 不需要、也無法睡眠的康納，在漢克某天睡眠時對於自己的自我探討





	無眠之夢Sleepless Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 前提：和平結局，老夫老妻模式的兩人。
> 
> 最近肉吃得有點多，來點清淡的。  
> 自己睡不著想像不用睡覺的仿生人除了視姦人類情人之外，晚上還可以幹什麼，然後這篇文就變成我這幾天睡不好的元兇了XD  
> 打到最後有點不知道自己在做什麼了就是了，做好心理準備就GO吧！

　　仿生人不用睡眠，就算是已經變異的、有自我意識的仿生人也是。

　　他們生來如此，最接近的狀態大概就是待機了吧？但和睡醒有時還需要給他一個揉眼哈欠和伸懶腰的才能完全清醒的人類相比，由待機模式仿生人可是能在瞬間進入清醒並全速運轉狀態。

　　因此，身為不需要睡眠的仿生人，康納覺得他無論讀了多少資料都無法理解睡眠。

　　所以每晚，在副隊長輕輕地親吻他後道聲晚安，閉上眼睛，呼吸慢慢變得平緩，白日緊繃的肌肉也漸漸放鬆之後，康納的思緒總是不受控制地飄向記憶體儲存著裡關於「睡眠」的解釋部分，像是已經遺忘這個概念似的再一次的閱讀解釋與定義。

　　睡眠，哺乳類需要、鳥類需要、魚也需要，甚至一些無脊椎動物也是，想當然人類也是需要睡眠的生物。睡眠是維持身體健康的必須狀態，雖然對外界的刺激反應減弱了，但還是比昏迷更容易清醒，某方面來說更比食物重要，但還是比不上氧氣。人生中大約三分之一的時光都花在這裡。

　　但康納覺得，他似乎明白做夢是什麼感覺。

　　很有趣吧，沒有睡眠怎麼會有夢？仿生人會夢到咩咩叫的仿生羊嗎？

　　想到這裡，窩在人類臂彎裡的仿生人忍不住嘴角勾起，自得其樂的笑了出來。他將那抹微笑藏在人類溫暖的手臂內側，慶幸著還好漢克看不到這個微笑，不然他一定會打破沙鍋問到底，確認他正在傻笑的小仿生人是不是看了什麼亂七八糟的網路笑話還不和他分享。

　　康納當然懂得「夢」的定義，在記憶體裡的儲存位置還在「睡眠」的隔壁呢。

　　夢，通常發生在睡眠的快速動眼期，那是發生在睡眠後期的一種淺睡狀態，眼球會快速的水平運動，呼吸與心跳速度加快、以及暫時性的肢體麻痺。

　　閱讀完睡眠的定義，習慣性地接著瀏覽著夢的定義，文字像是羽毛一般的輕盈的飄過。看吧，資料都這麼說了，無法睡眠的變異仿生人啊，你還真以為自己變人了？你可是連睡眠都沒辦法，還自以為了不起，知道夢是什麼？

　　睡夢中的漢克突然喃喃低語的幾句，是在安靜無聲的雪夜連仿生人加強過得聽力都勉強分辨的出那呢喃是在呼喚著自己的名字，但這也足夠打斷了康納的思考了。輕手輕腳地幫枕邊人調整成舒服的姿勢後，偷偷將擁抱與被擁抱的角色調換過來，忍住把對方整個人揉進自己胸口裡的衝動，將鼻子埋入似乎生來就是讓人撒嬌依靠的肩窩裡，深深吸了一口氣，額側的LED燈也從讓人不安刺眼的紅光轉換回平靜安穩的藍。

　　放心，我在怎麼想體驗看看睡眠與做夢的感覺，也不會跟著路過的帶著金懷錶高禮帽的兔子跑走的。

　　手指輕輕捲著披散在枕頭上的髮絲，一頭灰白色的亂髮總有一天會轉化成宛如底特律寒冬終日不止的雪花般的銀白色吧？康納喜歡雪，寒冷一點都不困擾他，他的系統在低溫下散熱的更快，讓他處理工作時更有效率。不過漢克討厭雪，寒冷和濕氣是他的大敵，雖然不會開口抱怨，但康納明白大雪只會讓他年久失修、飽經職業傷害的各處關節疼痛，造成白日的他脾氣煩躁低落、工作效率大幅下降。

　　康納發覺進度落後也不忍苛責，只有默默地在休息時間裡幫助副隊長處理被拖延工作，但還是因為在睡前沙發軟爛時間時，被漢克發覺自己懷裡的仿生人最近越來越心不在焉的原因後來了一場嚴肅的談話，雖然是被抱怨了一頓自己的工作被處理得太有邏輯太有效率了，反而讓他不知道如何處理自己工作了……

　　不過讓睡眠舒服一點這點小事自己還是辦的到的！對腦中的處理器下令，將散熱的效能在稍微提高，特別是靠近漢克容易冰冷的下肢與被他雙臂環繞抱住、越來越怕冷後頸的機體。隨著溫度變得越來越舒適，日間裡在怎麼逞強、碎碎唸著自己身體狀況很好、不要把自己當成老人看的副隊長，終究是無法抵擋雪夜裡的溫暖，整個身子就往溫暖的地方鑽去，像片魔鬼氈似的緊緊黏貼纏上溫暖的身子。

　　被比自己厚實上一倍的身軀緊擁上來的康納體認到，進入熟睡狀態後放鬆的人類果然無法克制擁抱力道，如此用力的擁抱甚至讓仿生人覺得自己仿生肺裡的空氣被擠出少許。

　　緊急重啟氧氣輸送系統，康納抬起頭大力的喘了幾口氣讓氧氣流通順暢後，低下頭一臉苦笑親了親自己懷裡的人類頭頂的髪旋一下，趁機欣賞起和平時並肩而立時無法像此刻俯視的巨人。

　　工作時只要抬頭就可以看到像是一堵牆似的可靠、讓被追緝的歹徒們望而生畏的底特律警察局偵型組副隊長不一樣，懷裡熟睡中的漢克放下了所有的工作中的緊繃與戒備，只剩下因為夢境而微微皺起眉頭。不知道漢克正在做什麼夢？

　　可惜仿生人在怎麼進步也還沒有可以對人類使用讀心術的功能，用鼻子蹭了一蹭對方的眉心，也只換來了一陣咕噥聲。

　　回想了一下今天一整天的行程，是個沒有追逐、槍戰，安詳平穩的一天。中午偷個閒，還專程到Chicken Feed吃個新開發出來的漢堡與奇異的新口味汽水當作午餐，最刺激事的也不過就晚上回家時飛撲過來的相撲差點將兩人撞倒吧？或許夢到了自己只在照片裡碰面過得那個男孩也說不定……

　　那我呢？如果是我，我會做什麼夢？

　　夢是由清醒時的影像、聲音、思考、記憶作為材料形成，夢的內容包羅萬象，可以像是日常生活一般的普通，也可以是奇幻的、暴力的、科幻的、血腥的，無所不能，而且大多數的夢無法由做夢者自由控制。

　　探索著記憶空間裡從出廠時就開始記錄的資料來判斷，前三個月的資料充滿了追逐各式各樣變異仿生人的搜查記憶，如果這時能做夢，夢裡應該是一片深深的藍，而自己則是一片漂浮在彷生人藍血形成的汪洋大海上掙紮著、隨波逐流的一塊渺小的烏黑小點。

　　分界點是從第一次在吉米酒吧和漢克碰面開始算起，那是腦中的處理器不知道從什麼時候開始多出了的警告系統開出發出警告，不知名的數值已經快要到達負荷警戒線，還差一步，就要將自己放棄，乾乾脆脆的沉入不見底大海裡的前一刻。

　　從那之後，記憶裡無邊際的海藍色中多了一個小小的救生圈，攀附在上載浮載沉的期間，隨著增加著越來越多關於漢克的記憶，勉強漂浮的救生圈轉變成一座漂浮在水面上的小島。不用掙扎求生之後，不停收集來的記憶讓小島越來越堅實，讓自己終於能安穩立於那些讓自己險些吞沒自己的藍海。

　　所以，這就是康納關於夢的理解。漢克就是康納的夢，不知道還可以持續多久的夢，但是越累積和漢克有關記憶就會越堅固。人類一天至少需要睡眠八個小時，期間至少會有三到五個，多的話會有三十個夢，但康納的夢只要漢克一個就足夠了。

　　在腦中的計時器響起，寧靜的雪夜過後是一如往常的安靜的早晨，康納輕輕挪開對方的雙手掙脫懷抱，拉開厚實的窗簾對著還在賴床的漢克說：「早安，漢克。做了一個好夢嗎？」

　　「應該吧？因為我夢到你了。」人類揉揉依然惺忪睡眼，噘起嘴唇收下了今天的第一個吻。

 

END.


End file.
